des_201_plainview_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Progression
Progression = Overview = Planinview follows three children as they explore they’re town and its soundings in search of, what they believe to be, they’re kidnapped friend. The plot and tone deal with a light-hearted take on ideas of lose, coming of age and the magic of childhood. While by the end the children won’t have become full-fledged adults or gone through any horrible trauma by any means the children and the player, will be better for they’re adventure. The player progresses though the game by completing missions and finding clues to their missing friends whereabouts. In-between missions the player can explore a over world where they can find clues, investigate stranger happenings and interact with npcs. As the player progresses the overworld will change both visually and mechanically. The weather and environment will change to reflect the passage of time. New areas will be able to be explored and new npcs will show up. Other details might be added depending on what the player has and hasn’t found during missions. The game will have a linear stature with each mission happening in order on after each other. The player will navigate between missions by traveling and exploring around an overworld. Already completed missions will be replay-able and might have some limited changes depending on player progression. Planinview is aimed at a younger demographic therefor progression aims to maintain a fair challenge and keep the game interesting without flooding the player with too many mechanics instead focusing more on adding more puzzles and obstacles that can be tackled by the player with the tools they have from the start of the game and are most familiar with. = Player Progression = Introduction to the kids The player takes control over three children, each with a unquie ability and appearances. As the player progresses though the start of the game they will take control of each of the children one at a time to teach the player about the characters and introduces their ability. By the end of the Introduction the player will have control over all three children and have most of the tools required to progress though the rest of the game. Gameplay progression As the player completes levels they will come across new elements to interact with in the environment this may be a new kind of puzzle or platforming challenge. This will happen to keep the game challenging and interesting. While in the early game a puzzle may only take one member of the group to solve, i.e pressing a switch, later in the game two or all three members might be needed, i.e using one character movement abilities to reach an object that another character can interact with. New elements will also be introduced that reacted differently to the players abilities perhaps the rope ability the player has been using to climb could also be used to pull down objects form ledges. = Game World Progression = Progression of autumn Plainview takes place in the spookiest time of the year autumn. As the player progressions though the game’s plot the season will also progress, starting in early autumn and coming to a close in late to early winter. This allows for the world and colour pallet to change alongside the plot. The early game will see the typical autumn oranges, reds and browns the season is known for. By the end of the game the world might seem a bit colder with more blues, greys and whites as the world gets ready for winter. with the beginning of winter bring an end to autumn and the children’s adventure. The book As the player explores they will meet magical creatures and find clues, to keep track discoveries will be logged in a book made by the children. This book will have a scrap book feel with the kids drawing colourful crayon diagrams of interesting animals and objects. this will allow the player to see their progression as they play. As the book fills up the player may start to notice more magic in the world with different creatures popping up in the overwolrd and even in earlier missions i.e if the player finds gnomes in level 6 and then goes back to level 2 they might run into a newly spawned gnome. By Craig Duncan 1702838